Hannah Montana The Movie: Hidden Truths
by FanficFemale
Summary: You saw the movie, right? Well this will let you in on something you didn't know and the truth behind the things and feelings going on with Miley during that time. A character crossover from Wizards of Waverly Place. Contains Spoilers for movie, duh!
1. A Turn for the Worst, or Is It?

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A/N:First off this is a prequel for one of my story ideas listed in my profile that you can vote for by review or poll. **

**Second, this will contain major spoilers for the movie. **

**Third for the story the movie takes place in the middle of Season Three of Hannah Montana, after "What I Don't Like About You" and before "Promma Mia". **

**Forth this will contain a character from Wizards of Waverly Place so only one character is crossing over, which is why I didn't put this in the crossover category. **

**And fifth Miley and Travis will be kind of OOC for reasons you'll find out soon. **

**Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own Hannah Montana/The Movie or the character from WOWP. **

"Talking/_Stressing_"

"_Thinking/__Stressing__"_

**A Turn for the Worst, or Is It?**

**Narrator's POV**

To say Miley Stuart was upset with her current situation was an understatement. Right now she was ridding in a truck with her brother, father, and a dog to their home in Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Now I'm sure you're wondering why she would be upset to go back to her hometown. Well you see, she had no idea that she was going back to Tennessee. When she was on the plane she thought she was heading to New York for the World Music Awards where Hannah Montana would be taking Beyoncē's place in the event. But as soon as she got off the plane she didn't see the airport surrounded by buildings and busy streets, instead she saw miles of green grass, a cow, and her brother in the blue pickup truck that she was riding in now.

Even though the thought of missing the Music Awards was very displeasing to Miley, there was another reason why she wanted to go to New York so badly. Not only would attending the Music Awards have been an awesome opportunity for Hannah's career, but she also wanted to spend time with an old and special friend of hers who lived in New York. She hadn't seen that friend in three years and was looking forward to finally being with him again, but of course it didn't happen that way. And if she was really honest with herself, she was more upset about not seeing her friend again than missing the Music Awards.

Unfortunately she couldn't exactly tell her father that because first, he or nobody for that matter didn't know about her friend and second he'd ask her questions that were way too risky for her to answer. So Miley's only choice to persuade her dad to change his mind is to work with the Hannah Montana reason for now.

**Miley's POV**

"Dad, come on. Yeah maybe I should've remembered grandma's birthday," I said to him looking at him with a desperate face.

"I did," Jackson replied to me in a smugly way.

However I was definitely not in the mood for his attitude. I was too upset as it is and I didn't need him to make it worse.

"Jackson not now," I told him in a distressed voice, letting him know I was serious.

That had shut him up and now that he was taken care of, I turned my attention back to my dad.

"Dad, please Hannah Montana needs to be walking down the red carpet in New York in less than three hours."

"_And Miley needs to be with the boy she hasn't seen in three __long__ years right now!"_ I thought angrily to myself just thinking about missing a good chance to see him again.

"Miley all you ever wanted to do was sing. Hannah let you do that and still have a normal life. That was the dream, remember? …That's why we created her in the first place," my dad said to me.

As if I didn't know that, but the thing is _he_ is the one that really doesn't know. It's true that I've always wanted to sing, but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know that singing was something that I used to do all the time with my best friend in the world. That friend was the one who even got me into singing in the first place and every time I sing it reminds me of the good times we shared. What he also doesn't know is the real reason Hannah Montana was created. Yes Hannah gives me a normal life, but she also gives me protection from dangerous people that would find me if they knew who I really was. If he did know that then maybe he would understand why she's so important to me. However I can't tell him the truth because that could put my father in serious danger and I don't think I could handle losing another dad again.

"To be honest I don't know what she's about anymore," my dad continued, surprising me out of my thoughts.

"What are you saying?" I asked him, not understand where he was going with all of this.

"I'm trying to say that I think we might be done."

Now I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I didn't like it one bit.

"You can't take Hannah away from me," I declared with certainty to him.

I refuse to let him take away one of the three things I have left that reminded me of my real past. Hannah helped me to keep my true memories alive and if she's taken from me I'm afraid I might eventually lose who I really am.

"Oh, yeah cause that's what I'm do'n," he stated firmly with finality present in his voice, which broke the final straw for me.

"No! Stop the truck. I'm not doing this. I wanna go home," I demanded in a very upset way as I unbuckled my seat belt.

Since I noticed we were still moving, I realized he wasn't taking me seriously so this time I yelled.

"Stop the truck!"

That did the trick as I heard the tires come to a screeching halt. I hurriedly got out of the truck with my suitcase and took the rest of my belongings out of the trunk. My dad too came out of the truck as I started walking away from them.

"You are home. Look around you!" announced my dad.

"_This place hasn't been my home for __many__ years,"_ I mentally contradicted him.

"Hannah means everything to me," I responded dejected as I continued walking away.

He just had no idea whatsoever how true my words were. Without Hannah I could never sing again and if I happened to sing without the disguise then _he_ and I would most likely be forced to run away again. Not only would I have to leave this life behind and start another one, but _he _would have to do the same and I know it would hurt him so much if we had to leave again.

"And that right there just might be the problem," was what my father implied that made me stop and turn around to face him.

"_So that's it. He thought that I gained a big head and let the celebrity life get to me. But that wasn't true. So I was late to my concert, stuff like that just happens sometimes. Sure I missed Jackson leaving, but it's not like I didn't try after I realized how late it was. Yeah I started a fight over a pair of shoes, but I was trying to get them for Lilly. And I showed up to her party as Hannah, but it's not like I wanted to I had no choice…….Ok so maybe all those things could've been prevented if I hadn't gone with Vita shopping as Hannah and went as Miley. But my want to go to New York over grandma's birthday is a lot more complicated than he realizes so that one doesn't actually count. But maybe he does have a point, yet that doesn't mean that I can't still be Hannah…right?" _I contemplated to myself as fear started getting a hold on me.

"So you're saying I can never be Hannah again?" I asked my dad as casually as I could so my fear won't show.

"Ask me again in two weeks. Right now let's see if that country girl still exists."

"Two weeks!" I shouted back in surprise.

There was no way I could do this for one day, let alone two weeks. It's been too long since I did anything remotely country and now I have to remember all the things I tried so hard to block in order to succeed.

"Think of it as a Hannah detox. Now come on take that wig off and get back in the truck."

I wanted to scream. I just can't do it, I won't do it. It's just too much for me to handle alone and even though it's not the _exact_ same Tennessee I was born in, it's still close enough to bring back all those horrible memories that happened to me when I was here.

"No!... I'm not getting back in the truck…No way," I proclaimed firmly, yet I knew I choked up some of the pain and desperation I felt through my words.

I marched away from him and stubbornly sat down by the fence using my suitcase as a seat giving him a hard glare. I was not going to continue with this. I'm not going back to my so called home. I could get to New York without them, all I had to do was call _him_ and I'd be there in no time. And as soon as they're out of sight that's exactly what I'm going to do. I saw the "unbelievable" look he was giving me, which made me feel angrier that he didn't know the seriousness of how I truly felt about my current situation.

"I'm not getting back in the truck Dad! I'm going to New York whether you like it or not and I am not… " I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as a horse surprised me by taking my wig off.

It was as if the universe was mocking me and saying you can't be Hannah anymore. My dad was just telling me that Hannah may be over and then a horse suddenly takes away from me the main thing that makes me Hannah. Well there was no way I'm taking that sitting down. I started getting up trying to get my wig back from the horse.

"Give that back you mange little…" I was uttering in frustration until what my dad said next made me stop and turn around to face him.

"Look at that, the girl doesn't even recognize her own horse. Now that truly is sad."

I took a look at the horse and the memories of me with this horse came in my mind.

"Blue Jeans?" I asked myself as I climbed over the fence to get a better look at the horse.

"Why don't you just meet us at the house. It's just about a mile up the road," I heard my father say before he got back in the truck.

"Don't forget your suitcase!" he shouted back before he started the truck and drove off.

"Well in my defense, I never actually met you." I told Blue Jeans, which was the truth.

All I had to work with were the memories that were given to me. I took another observation of Blue Jeans to make sure that I would recognize him this time.

"At least you look the way I'm supposed to know you look…except for the tail. You didn't change it on me did you?" I lightheartedly joked to Blue Jeans.

I realized that this was the perfect time for me to make that call and be on my way to New York. I headed for my suitcase to get my_ special_ cell phone when a thought occurred to me.

"_If I leave now dad will get suspicious and/or angry and then Hannah would be gone for good."_

With that in mind I knew the only way to make sure Hannah still survived was to go along with my dad's ultimatum and rough it in this place for two weeks. So I got my wig back from Blue Jeans and regrettably packed it away along with my jacket and top shirt. After I finished packing I couldn't help smiling as I thought about riding a horse again. I used to like doing it and it was always fun for me. I was a little shaky, but I managed to get on Blue Jeans successfully.

"Good boy. Alright now help me out," I said to him, hoping that he would allow me to ride him.

I learned that dealing with animals was one of the riskiest things for me because they had this sixth sense that let them know that I didn't belong despite how many false memories were put in them. So I was trying to be extra careful with handling Blue Jeans.

"Hold still." I instructed him as I reached for my suitcase.

Unfortunately it seems Blue Jeans is one of those animals that are uncomfortable with my presence. As I just barely touched my suitcase he started moving, which made me fall off of him and hit the grass hard. I immediately got up to run and catch him, but I stopped noticing that Blue Jeans was running away from me too fast.

"Blue Jeans! …Blue Jeans!" I called out hoping that would somehow stop the horse.

It was then that I sensed _him_. I quickly turned around in the direction I felt him in time to see a boy riding by on a horse chasing down Blue Jeans. A smile broke out on my face at the knowledge that he was actually here right now. Even though he looked completely different I knew it was him, yet the question of why soon came to my mind as I went back to where my suitcase was. As I finished doing a short check of my belongings, I stood back up when I saw him approaching me with Blue Jeans secured behind him. As he came to a halt and got off the horse, I was trying to think of what to say to him. Though he beat me to the punch, giving me a warm smile while tipping his hat.

"Hi…you're alright?......I learned Blue Jeans doesn't take well to strangers, especially not girly sparkly ones," he greeted with a chuckle as he glanced at me.

"I know. He's my horse," I answered, knowing he would get the secret meaning behind my words.

He raised his brow for a moment before a small smirk formed on his lips.

"I see. Well you're not doing a very good job of acting like he is," he said teasingly, letting me know that he had been watching my little ordeal with Blue Jeans.

"Hey, it's been a _very_ long time since I last rode a horse you know," I reminded him, which made him laugh again.

"Right, sometimes I forget."

I still saw the humor flicker across his face so I decided to have my own fun with him.

"Besides, I remember you being afraid of them," I remarked in a smug voice.

By the way he avoided eye contact with me, I knew I got him with that one.

"It was ponies and as you can see I had to get over it," he muttered in an uncaring tone while he still averted his eyes from me.

It figures that only he could make me feel better when I was having a rough day. Nevertheless it was time to be serious, so I put on my "time for real talking" face and asked the question that's been on my mind for a while now.

"So, what are you doing here…_Justin_?" I asked him, putting emphasis on his name to let him know I wanted an answer.

He turned to face me and then the expression on his face became pensive as he stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"It's Travis. Travis Brody, we were in the first grade together, me and you went up to your Uncle Earl's pond and swam and got poison oak all over our…"

"I remember you now," I interrupted after the memories he mentioned and others with "Travis" fused with my memories here.

"I also remember you…hanging me head first down a well?" I questioned giving him a confused look, wondering why he put that memory in.

He slightly lowered his head to prevent meeting my eyes before he spoke again.

"Yeah I had a huge crush on you back then. Don't worry about it…I'm over it," he answered in a strict voice that unexpectedly cut my heart like a knife.

I honestly didn't think those words would hurt me so much. I knew we had a complex and difficult history, especially in our relationship. He was my _very_ first friend and boyfriend and even though we agreed it was important to date other people, apparently a place in my heart still wanted him the most. But he just made it clear that it was best for us to ignore those feelings and move on with our current lives.

"Good to know," I told him, deep down knowing that that was a huge lie.

He didn't make an indication whether he knew I was lying or not, yet I'm sure he does since he knows me so well. However he soon faced me again with a small smile on his face.

"As for the reason why I'm here…I'm working for you grandma over the summer."

I gave him a playful shove on his arm for that little joke and gazed at him with an intense look.

"Now give me the real reason."

His face turned grim as his voice took a more firm tone.

"When you called me to tell me you were coming to New York and I sensed that you were heading here instead, I figured something must have happened."

"Got that right," I told him in an agitated voice, thinking about what my dad had done.

"I was really worried about you. I thought something bad might have happened to you," he replied in a solemn voice, gazing directly into my eyes.

It was then that I understood. He knew I would never come to Tennessee of my own free will because of all the painful things that happened to me. He was scared that _they_ had found me and brought me here as a means to torture me and lure him out. I couldn't blame him for thinking that, I have no doubt that _they_ would do that to me if they found me and use me to get him too. I didn't need to be an empath like he was to understand exactly what he must have been feeling. So I gave him a comforting hug to which he graciously returned.

" I'm ok. I promise," I whispered reassuringly to him with my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd…"

"I know," I quickly interrupted, both of us tightening our hold on the other.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes, allowing us to non-verbally, yet comfortingly let out our hidden troubled emotions. We eventually broke away from the hug and then he started chucking.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, wondering why he was laughing.

He sent me a bittersweet smile, but with a unreadable expression on his face.

"This is much harder than I thought it would be."

I let my own bittersweet smile adorn my lips, realizing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, same here."

A remorseful expression briefly crossed his face before it turned into a causal one.

"Come on, why don't you tell me about happened on the way to the house," he suggested as he pulled the horses closer to us.

"Ok," I agreed before he started loading my belongings on Blue Jeans and helping me get on his horse.

After I was settled he talked to the horse before he easily get on it. This reminded me of his ability to communicate with animals (among other things that no one else could ever hope to talk to), which is why they never gave him any trouble like they did with me. Just then a certain dilemma occurred to me.

"_Wait, he doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana! What am I going to tell him!"_

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: From this point on I will be referring Travis/Justin as Travis. Only Miley will call him Justin on rare occasions. So please keep in mind that for the whole story Travis Brody is actually Justin Russo in disguise. **

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"So your Dad thinks you've spent too much time in California and wants to see if you can revitalize your country girl roots for at least two weeks?" asked Travis as him and Miley were riding on his horse down the road.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up."

"_And it's not like I'm lying to him. I'm just leaving some things out,"_ she added mentally to herself.

"I guess that means you're in trouble then," stated Travis with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Miley asked in an "I can't believe you just said that" voice.

"Come on Mile, you said yourself it's been a long time since you've done any "country" things. Honestly after everything we've been through I'm surprised you still have your accent," he answered in a truthful way, causing a humph to come from Miley.

"And here I thought you of all people would be supportive," declared Miley, making a smile appear on Travis's face.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you. And between you and me I'm kind of looking forward to learning how things work around here."

This made her smile, knowing that "Travis" could never resist taking a chance to learn about new things.

"Then I guess we both will be trying to find our "country roots" then," Miley positively affirmed.

"I reckon so," Travis remarked bringing his accent more into those words, making Miley laugh.

After Miley stopped laughing, Travis decided to ask her more about her current situation.

"So why does your dad think you've spent too much time in California anyway? You're hanging out with too many celebrities," he teased.

Miley hesitated for a moment before she decided to answer his question.

"Yeah actually. I'm very good friends with Hannah Montana. I saved her life surfing one day and we just became close friends afterwards. I guess my dad thought we were spending too much time together or something."

"Lucky you. I really like her you know."

"You do?" Miley asked surprised that he was actually one of her fans.

"Yeah, maybe you could get me an autograph," replied Travis, turning his head slightly to give her a grin.

Miley was happy and relieved to know that he actually liked both sides of her and grinned back at him.

"I'm sure I can."

When they finally reached the house, Travis got off the horse and then helped Miley off next.

"Well here we are," announced Travis with a warm smile on his lips.

"J…Travis there's something I want to tell you," Miley stated as she began fidgeting with her fingers from nervousness.

Travis could feel Miley's nervousness, so he took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Take your time," he told her calmly, bringing a small smile to her lips

"I'm…I'm Ha…happy that you're here."

"_Darn it! Why didn't you just tell him your Hannah Montana you big coward!"_ Miley thought, frustrated with herself for wimping out like that.

Miley was so caught up with being angry at herself that when Travis placed a small kiss on her forehead she was startled and tripped. Luckily he had caught her before she fell and now they both were laughing at the situation.

"I'm happy I'm here too," he proclaimed after he pulled her up and let go of her.

He then went to Blue Jeans to remove her suitcase and then brought Blue Jeans up to where his horse was. Miley realizing that he was going to take Blue Jeans back to the stables quickly went in front of Travis to stop him.

"You don't have to do that," said Miley.

"Actually I do, it's my job remember?" Travis replied giving her an "it's ok look".

Her face softened as she slowly moved out of his way, allowing him to get back on his horse.

"At least let me help..."

"You should get inside, their probably waiting for you."

Miley sighed in defeat knowing that he wasn't going to let her help him and that was that.

"I guess I'll see you around then," she replied in a hopeful voice.

"Oh, you defiantly will," he stated giving her a wink, before gripping the ropes on the horse ready to leave.

"See ya…David," whispered Miley with a huge smile on her face.

"See ya around…Destiny," whispered back Travis with his own large grin, before he rode off with Blue Jeans.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,"_ thought Miley before she grabbed her suitcase and entered the house.

**A/N: What do you think? **

**And yes, I purposefully let them call each other David and Destiny at the end. For those who noticed, those are the real names of the actors and I did that on purpose too, but they will have different last names and I'm not using their real names to represent the actual actors. The only reason I'm using their real first names is because of symbolism for the story, which you'll find out much later. So please no comments about me breaking the rules because I'm not. **

**Other than that hope you liked the chapter and if you've seen the movie you should realize that this will become a Justin/Miley pairing.**

**Also don't forget to check my profile to vote on story ideas!**


	2. Things Are Getting Better…I Think?

**A/N: Just a reminder that Travis is Justin, and Miley and Travis will be kind of OOC.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Things Are Getting Better…I Think?**

**Narrator's POV**

The beginning of Miley's day did not go as smoothly for her as she would've liked. When she tried to get some eggs from the barn the chickens were giving her a hard time and the eggs she managed to get got scrambled when she fell off the rope swing. After that her and her grandmother went to the farmer's market in town where she learned that land developers were planning on turning the place into a shopping mall.

However when she found this out she was looking forward to them building a mall there. After all she still held resentment for the place and didn't really care about what happened to it any more. But when her grandmother called her out on her behavior, Miley realized that she was being unfair to this place. She automatically disliked it because it reminded her too much of the Tennessee she came from and all the bad things that happened to her there. It took her grandmother to remind her that this wasn't the same place and not the same people she despised so much. Despite having the same name and being geographically the same as the Tennessee she knew, this Tennessee was different. The apology she gave her grandmother was also an apology to this place. Miley promised herself that from this point on she was going to give this place a fair chance.

So with a new more positive attitude, she helped her grandmother set up her fruit stand and started handing out free samples of watermelon. However when Miley saw Oswald, an undercover journalist from BomChic magazine, asking people about Hannah Montana she decided to cause some trouble for him and the developers while she was at it. First she switched the spicy and mild sauces so that Oswald would eat the spicy one. Miley couldn't help laughing at him as she was watching him make a fool of himself trying to cool his mouth down. The next part she had to carry out at just the right moment. When she was sure Oswald was in the perfect position she unlocked the back part of a truck allowing the crop it carried to spill out and roll on the ground toward Oswald. Just as Miley planned, he slipped and tripped on the food causing him to destroy the model the developers put up as he crashed down to the ground.

Miley was pleased with herself that she managed to pull it off without anyone noticing what she did, including her grandmother. Times like this when she came up with sneaky plans made her feel good to know that she managed to still keep her cunning nature intact. Now it was time to use her very artful acting skills to play the innocent helpful country girl for Oswald. Miley quickly made her way over to help him up and carefully pulled him to the side of the street out of the chaos she caused. Her grandmother soon came over to help as he was apologizing for what had just happened. When he asked her about Hannah Montana she purposefully overplayed her performance, bringing out her accent and country slag more just like Travis had done with her the day before. Miley knew that doing this would clue her grandmother on what she was doing and still fool Oswald at the same time. Miley and Ruby high fived each other in succeeding in throwing him off before they packed up everything and returned back to the house.

**Miley's POV**

With some free time on my hands, I decided to try and work on a new song in hopes that it will lift my spirits some. I made sure to find a private place in the barn and started strumming notes on my guitar. I was struggling on the lyrics for the tune I was playing and I knew the words that came out of mouth didn't feel right or connected to the song that was trying to find its way out. As I keep trying to find the right words, I felt Travis watching me so I stopped and turned my head to face him making him come out of his hiding place.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you," he told me apologetically.

"No, it's ok. I was just goofing off," I replied as I put my guitar down beside me.

"It's nice to see that you're still singing even after all this time," stated Travis with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I don't think that's something that would ever leave me no matter how many times we…"

I quickly stopped myself when I realized what I was about to say and decided to change the subject.

"Do you ever sing anymore?" I asked him curiously, but when I saw the upset look briefly cross his face I regretted asking that.

"No, the only thing I do now is play the guitar every so often," he simply answered, causing a small frown to appear on my face.

"Oh," I remarked a little sad myself at the situation.

This was just unfair to him and it made me upset that he had wonderful talents he couldn't show to anybody because it was too risky for him to do so. Times like this made me wish we could back to our real lives and change it for the better. Unfortunately we lost our chance to do that a long time ago so wishing for it is pointless.

"I better get going," announced Travis before jumping down to the first floor of the barn.

I wanted to smack myself in the head right now. He must have sensed what I was just feeling and knowing him he figured out what I was thinking and it probably made him feel bad. Wanting to fix the mistake I made, I hurriedly went to the edge, hoping to get him before he left.

"Wait!" I yelled seeing him about to leave the barn.

He stopped and looked back up at me with a questioning expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

Now that I got his attention, I had to think of something that would take his mind off of what just happened. I grinned when I figured out the perfect thing to say to him.

"How was the song? I wrote it myself," I told him enthusiastically.

"Song?"

"Yes, the thing I was just singing…that I told you I wrote," I stressed to him with a "please tell me" look on my face.

He picked up his bag and then turned to me.

"The notes sound fine to me," answered Travis in an excited way, giving me thumbs up before he left the barn.

"_He didn't like it?"_ I asked myself mentally in disappointment.

I know I just asked him that to make him forget about the conversation earlier, but it didn't mean I didn't care what he thought of the song. After all his opinion means a lot to me, especially since he's the one who got me hooked on singing and he had been writing and singing songs longer than I have.

"_That's settles it! I need to find out why he didn't like it!"_I thought with determination before I left the barn to go after him.

When I found Travis in the rundown looking chicken barn, I faced him knowing I was giving off some desperation about now.

"What's wrong with the song?" I asked him in a tone that matched my current feelings.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it," Travis replied as he was throwing broken pieces of wood away.

"But you didn't say it was good either," I firmly counteracted, causing him to bring his attention to me.

"Miley, the sound and tune were great. But the lyrics and words didn't have any depth to them."

"Meaning?"

"The words didn't have any value to them. They don't tell me anything about you or how you feel."

"So you're saying that the words to the song needed to have more meaning to it?" I quested; trying to make sure I understood what he was telling me.

"Exactly. When people hear a song, it's supposed to make them feel or understand what you're trying to express to them. And in order to do that you need to figure out what's the most important thing to you that you want people to understand or feel when you're singing to them," he explained to me.

"I think I'm starting to get it," I told him with a grin on my face.

"And I didn't even need to sing it to you," he joked, making us both laugh.

After I calmed down some, I asked him something that had also been on my mind when I first came in here.

"So what are you planning to do with all of this?"

"It's a project I decided I wanted to work on while I was here."

"Do tell," I insisted knowing he couldn't resist talking about things like this.

"It's simple really, well not simple in the labor part, but you get what I'm saying."

I nodded my head telling him to continue and that I was listening.

"Basically I want to try and rebuild this barn. Hopefully when it's fixed it will be put to some good use for someone who wants to start an egg farming business or something like that."

"Looks like it's a lot of rebuilding to do," I affirmed after I took a good scan of the place we were in.

"Well you and I both know there's always going to be challenges in life. That's what makes it a climb."

"Life's a climb. How'd you come up with that one?" I asked him intrigued, given that I never heard him say that before.

"I don't think you'd be interested in that answer," uttered Travis in an unsure voice.

"Try me," I challenged.

"It involves Greek mythology," he counteracted with an amused look on his face.

I admit that one through me off for a moment but I still remained strong.

"I still wanna know," I declared with finality letting him know I'm not backing down.

I could tell he was happy that I wanted to hear how he came up with it and I was glad that we were back on to being comfortable around each other again.

"The story of Sisyphus. To sum it up, Sisyphus was a very crafty man who managed to trick Death by chaining him up which prevented people from dyeing. So as a punishment for his deceitful acts he had to roll a boulder up to the top of a steep mountain but the rock would always roll back down again so that he could never reach the top. In other words he was doomed to struggle with carrying out this task for all eternity and that's how life is for most people. We always have a boulder that we need to push in order to reach our goals and life's that mountain that we have to keep moving and climbing on no matter how many times we keep being pushed back down it," Travis finished telling with pride.

"I like that."

"The story or my metaphors?" he questioned in a teasing manner, bringing a grin on my lips.

"All of it," I told him sincerely, briefly locking my eyes with him.

He gave me a small smile in response before he went over to where the horses were, with me following right behind him.

"We've done a lot of climbing ourselves haven't we?" I suddenly asked him with a knowing smile on my face.

"We have and you know what I remember the most about all of it?" Travis asked back as I watched him put away some things and grab a saddle in his arms.

"The journey we made to get here."

"Exactly, now saddle up," he instructed as he handed me the saddle he was just carrying.

"What for? ...Where are we going?" I questioned in surprise, which made a smirk appear on his lips as he put on his hat.

"We're about to take another journey," he answered while putting a hat on top of my head as well.

This was definitely one of our happier moments, unfortunately me falling to the ground because the saddle was too heavy for me to hold ruined it. Seeing what happened Travis started muttering words under his breath and I realized he was removing the decrease strength spell that was on me. It didn't take but a minute before the spell was removed and I now had access to my full strength. Picking up the saddle was very easy now, but I was unsure if removing any spells here was a good idea. He clearly had to have seen the worry on my face because he told he already checked to made sure it was safe for us here. I breathed a sigh of relief before we headed out on our horses.

I can't believe it's been a week already. I never thought I'd have so much fun while I was here. Of course Travis played a big part in making it a fun week for me. Not only that, but I think we might be actually rekindling our romantic feelings for each other. I don't know whether to be delighted or scarred about it. Could we really handle getting back to together with the dangers that come with it? Is it worth the chance of losing ourselves again or getting caught? I wish I knew the answers to that then this would be a lot easier for us both. I guess we'll just wait to see what happens. Maybe when we go to the fundraiser tonight something special will happen.

So far everything was turning out great. My dad performed a great song, I gave him advice to peruse Miss. Lorelai his new love interest, and I was currently dancing in the arms of mine to a beautiful Taylor Swift song. This really brought back memories of the many times I had danced with him before. Dancing was one of the things we had done the most together and I'm positive he's the only one I'll ever enjoy dance with the most. We broke apart once the song was over and Travis suggested something that made me nervous.

"Hey Miley, you know it's open mike-night, you should give it a try."

"No…I…shouldn't…my dad…Travis no…" I stuttered out trying to tell him I couldn't sing in front of everyone.

Nevertheless he started dragging me to the stage and then announced my participation. He brought me to the mike and quickly whispered to me that it was safe for me to sing before he got off the stage. Realizing that I was stuck, I decided to make the best of it and have some fun.

"You guys don't mind, I'll add a little hip hop to this hoedown," I started a little hesitant.

Yet when people started making noise and clapping for me to continue, I felt more confident and I was ready to sing.

"Alright, banjo I'm going to need you to come up here," I said as the man with the banjo came out to the stage.

"And bring my girls out, come on up," I called out as three females joined me on the stage.

Unlike the song I was working on earlier, the words flowed perfectly from my mouth and my body made moves with the words. Before I knew it I had created the slide dance song "Hoedown Throwdown." I felt great singing and dancing this song, and when almost everyone joined in on it, it made it even more fun. After I finished the song people cheered and some patted me on the shoulder and back.

"Our very own Miley Stewart people," announced Travis proudly on stage with the mike.

Jackson and I hugged briefly before I took a bow, making this night one of the best I've ever had. However it was ruined when an unexpected visitor showed up.

"You got a lot of nerve cumin in here!" my grandma shouted, making us all turn around to see the land developer who was causing all the mess in the first place.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was a community event," he answered smugly.

"Community? You wouldn't even know what that word means," retorted my grandma.

"I know that your idea of it is a thing of the past," he argued back, making me dislike him more and more for the way he was treating us.

"How much you all raised tonight? A thousand dollars? ...Two thousand dollars? Well whatever it is I'll double it," he cockily continued on while he sat down as though he belonged here.

"We don't want your money," she responded firmly to him.

The guy was still looking smug and it made me want to punch him hard in the face. And with my full strength back I knew I could punch him hard enough to give him a broken nose, jaw and a black eye with one hit. Yet when I felt a small surge of magic in the air, I realized I wasn't the only one who despised this guy's attitude. I glanced in Travis's direction and though his face didn't fully show the anger he was feeling, the small sparks of lightning surrounding his clenched fists definitely gave it away. It was a good thing everyone was so focused on the land developer that they didn't notice anything else. I quickly turned my head to face him and mouth to him to calm down though I really wasn't one to talk. If my magic wasn't temporarily bounded right now I'd probably use it to make him choke up like crazy by stopping the air from flowing into him.

Seeing the sparks of lightning dissipating and Travis's hands no longer in fists, I figured he got my message and was now being carefully with the anger he still had for the despicable man. I'm sure if anyone knew the amount of anger we felt they would think we were overreacting and maybe we were. But no one knows how much we dealt with people like him all of our lives. People like him who tried to take advantage of and use us because they thought they were better than or underestimated us. It's people like him that bring back all the bad memories so of course we're going to instantly dislike them. Of course the man had to add more just to rub it in our faces.

"Well fine, but at the end of the day that doesn't really matter. You can have a hundred of these little things but you ain't ever going to raise enough money. Not unless the Beatles show up for a benefit concert…oh wait it's not possible. Look the sooner you all accept the unenviable the sooner we…"

"Miley knows Hannah Montana," Travis proclaimed right away, causing everyone to face me.

"Who's that?" the developer asked confused, but Travis carried on anyway.

"She saved her life surfing."

I could see where this was leading too and it made me wish we could talk to each other telepathically again so I could tell him to stop.

"They're best friends. She could help us out right?"

"_Please stop talking,"_ I begged mentally even though I knew it was pointless.

"Throw a concert that would raise a ton of money!"

When he said that everyone around me agreed with him and I definitely couldn't back out of this one.

"Uh…I guess I could give her a call," I told them with only a little enthusiasm in my voice.

Once those words came out of my mouth everyone started cheering and clapping the loudest I ever heard tonight. I was able to see the huge smile on Travis's face and I knew I couldn't be upset with him for just trying to help. After all if I told him I was Hannah Montana in the first place he would of thought of something else or I would've been more prepared to do this. Now I have to figure out how to pull this off and if/when I should tell Travis the truth.

"_Great! More questions that I haven't got the answers to,"_ I thought depressingly to myself as I put on a fake smile for everyone.

**A/N: Hoped this chapter spiked your interest more! Until next time!**


	3. With A Side of Danger

**With A Side of Danger **

**Narrator's POV**

You could tell by the screams from children, the white limo driving along the streets, and those said children running to and behind the said limo that Hannah Montana was now in Crowley Corners. What they didn't know was that the person waving their hand to them out the window wasn't the real Hannah Montana, but her best friend Lily Truscott aka Lola Luftnagle posing as the pop star. When the limo arrived at the house, Lily still posing as Hannah, Oliver as Mike Stanly III and of course Vida got out of the limo where Miley was already outside waiting for them. Miley ran to hug her two best friends before she helped them with their luggage and they went inside the house.

After a few apologies exchanged between Miley and Lily, Miley helped Lily and Oliver to get settled in and they took their disguises off to switch to their regular attire. Then they went downstairs to the kitchen so Miley could catch them up with what's been happening since she came back home. So far she told them about her dad's Hannah ultimatum, the encounter with Oswald, what happened with the land developers, the benefit concert she as Hannah Montana was expected to do, and even mentioned her time with Travis. Though the only thing she told them about Travis was that he was a very close childhood friend and that she started liking him a little bit more than just friends. However during the middle of their conversation, Lily's attention was diverted when she happened to spot Travis outside through the window.

"Oooo...is that the guy you're currently crushing on? He's cute!" stated Lily in an excited voice as she walked to the window to get a better look at him.

"Excuse me," Oliver replied coming beside Lilly with an "I'm right here" look, which made Lilly turn to him and put a smile on her face.

"I mean he's cute for Miley. You know, just like you're cute for me," declared Lily in a flirtingly way.

"Ok then," he responded happily, giving his girlfriend a smile of his own.

Miley let her friends flirt with each other for five more minutes before she decided to come over to the window and answer Lily's question.

"Yeah, that's Travis," neutrally answered Miley as she watched Travis longingly through the window.

When Lily saw the way Miley was staring at Travis she could tell that she really liked him.

"So are you going to ask him out or what?" she asked Miley in a hopeful way, being the supportive best girl friend.

Miley didn't respond right away, not sure about the course of action she should take with Travis. Yes, she knew she cared for and loved him _a lot_, and that the feelings were definitely mutual. Yet, the risks and dangers that could come if they made the wrong move was enough to stop any action to progress further in their relationship. And though she didn't want to admit it, she knew that this should stop before they go too far again.

"It might be best if we just stayed friends," Miley told them with some strain edged into her words, before she left the window and returned to her seat at the table.

Those words had hurt her more than she thought they would, to the point that she felt like crying. Apparently, saying what she thought about it out loud for the first time caused the reality of their situation to hit her full force. Of course she didn't show how much it affected her and just kept the expression on her face as normal as possible. Nevertheless Lily and Oliver could see the pain that she was trying so hard to hide and felt their own hearts break at seeing Miley this way.

"But is that what you really want?" questioned Lily to Miley in a concerned tone, sitting down beside her at the table.

"Yeah Miley, I mean even I can tell from how you said that that you don't want that to happen," continued Oliver in an equally concerned voice as he joined the girls at the table.

"_Of course I don't want to just be friends! I want to dance with him under the stars until we can't move anymore! I want to sing with him until our voices crack! I want him to hold me tight in a strong embrace and never let me go! I want to kiss him senselessly until all the air has completely left our lungs! I want to make love with him until were so exhausted that we fall to sleep! I want to be in a world where it's just us in it and nobody could come in and take us away from each other! …But that can never happen so long as we're both alive and unfortunately that will be for a very long time,"_ mentally ranted Miley, knowing that this was the only way she could vent out her frustrations. 

"I can't do it. I'm too nervous to ask him out. It might not work out and our friendship may never be the same again," was the only excuse she could come up with that wouldn't make her friends pry deeper into this.

This seemed to have worked because they both gained looks of understanding on their faces.

"Miley, I understand how afraid you are to lose him as a close friend because that's how I felt when Oliver and I first started dating," replied Lily in a calm voice.

"I felt that way too, especially when we had that fight that almost did ruin our relationship. But you helped us through it and made us realize that we'll always be friends," Oliver reminded Miley.

"Exactly, it's like you said Miley we're meant to be friends no matter what happens and I'm sure that goes for you and Travis too," assured Lily, causing a slight smile to appear on Miley's face.

"You guys are right. I don't know what we're going to be, but I know we will always be close. Thanks guys," Miley uttered, giving her friends a grateful look.

Lily and Oliver were glad that they had succeed in comforting their friend, and Miley was happy that they believed her reason for not pursing Travis that she had gave them. Of course she didn't like lying to her two best friends and she did appreciate their effort in trying to make her feel better. But she knew that she had to keep the truth from them or else they could get hurt and she didn't want them to get hurt because of things she did in the past. For now, she was just glad that the subject was over, or so she thought. She hadn't noticed the huge smile that had formed on Lily's lips because of an idea that just came to her.

"Hey, if you're still too nervous to ask him out why don't you get someone else to ask him for you," suddenly suggested Lily, making both Oliver and Miley look at her in confusion.

"What?" they both asked her, not understanding where she was going with this.

"You said he was a Hannah Montana fan right? So why don't you get "Hannah" to ask him for you," she explained to them.

This made a pleased expression come on Oliver's face and a frightened one on Miley's.

"That's a great idea! That way you're asking him and not asking him at the same time," declared Oliver agreeing with his girlfriend's idea.

"I can't do that!" panicky exclaimed Miley, bringing puzzled expressions on her friends' faces.

"Why not, it's perfect?" Oliver asked in a positive way.

"Um…well…"

Miley was struggling with trying to come up with an excuse for this one. She couldn't tell them that Travis would recognize her through the disguise. In fact she knew that the only reason he didn't know she was Hannah was because he never meant Hannah up close and personal. After all she could tell who he was when he looked like someone else and she didn't even have full access to her magic. There was no way that she could hide under a disguise with him, especially since he can access all his magic. But alas, she couldn't tell them that and she could tell her friends weren't going to take anymore stalling to which Lily was about to prove.

"That's it, Miley your going to ask him whether you like it or not!" proclaimed Lily seriously as she stood up from her seat to fully face Miley.

"But…"

"No buts," Lily quickly said to keep any excuses coming from Miley.

"No Lily, stop!" pleaded Miley as Lily grabbed her arm and was trying to pull her out of the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Miley was not making it easy for Lily as Miley strongly held her ground against the constant tugging. This had shocked Lilly since it was usually easy for her to drag Miley around with a little amount of effort. However Lily didn't know about Miley's strength being restored and that if she really wanted to get out of Lily's hold she could. Nonetheless, Miley didn't want to do that and risk hurting or injuring her friend, so she had to settle for simply staying put. Yet, Lily not being one to give up began pulling Miley harder and decided to call for backup.

"Oliver, help me!" Lily called out.

Oliver had also been surprised at how Miley seemed to be holding her own against Lily, and realized that his girlfriend was indeed going to need some help. So he immediately made a grab for Miley's other arm and started pulling her along with Lily.

"Guys no…let go!" was the last plea Miley yelled before they successfully pulled her out of the kitchen.

After several minutes of struggle and persuasion from Lilly and Oliver, Miley gave in and changed into her Hannah outfit and wig. Once she was ready, her friends literally dragged her out onto the front porch where Travis was only a few feet away from them putting together a birdbath. Seeing that Travis didn't notice them, Lilly quickly came up with an idea to get his attention.

"Hey look, it's Hannah Montana!" yelled Lilly before she and Oliver quickly went back inside the house.

Miley realizing what just happened, tried to also go back into the house but her friends had locked the door behind them so she couldn't get in. Nervousness was the only word to describe how Miley was feeling right now. She didn't even have the courage to turn around.

"Hannah?" asked a surprised Travis, now fully turned in her direction.

Hearing his voice made Miley's nervousness only grow more. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation with her secret still intact, but there was only one thing she could think of so she did it.

"Hey wait!" yelled Travis after Miley started running away from him.

Miley hadn't stopped running until she reached the barn. She quickly went inside the barn and hid behind a huge stack of hay and began removing her Hannah outfit.

"What's wrong……Miley?" replied a very flabbergasted Travis.

When Travis had found her, Miley had only taken off the wig and jacket, but hadn't finished taking off the rest of the garb yet. Miley knew she was busted so she gave up on removing the rest of the clothing and waited tensely for his response to finding out her secret.

"So, when we're you going to tell me?"sarcastically questioned Travis, knowing she hadn't planned on telling him at all.

Miley cringed from hearing the amount of resentment in that statement. And when she looked at him she could clearly see the hurt written on his face. Guilt immediately overtook her and she couldn't help but despise herself for causing that painful expression he was now wearing.

"Aw don't tell me the liaison mates are actually keeping secrets from each other?" a mocking feminine voice asked, making both Miley and Travis instantly turn in the direction the voice came from.

Their eyes widened in shock and alarm as they saw a teenaged female sitting lazily on the edge of the second floor of the barn. The girl was light skinned, had dark brown eyes, and light black hair with light brown tips curled at the ends that went down to her back. She was wearing a black dress with a crystal saber tooth hanging on a gold chain around her neck and black stilettos.

Miley and Travis had decided to leave the Hannah dilemma and focus on the much larger problem. Dealing with this girl was now their number one priority.

"Elena," they both stated crossly shooting glares her way.

However Elena still wore a smirk on her face and continued on as though they hadn't said anything.

"Oh well, all your current problems will be fixed soon enough," she replied simply before jumping down from the second level and landing gracefully twenty feet away from them.

"Stay away from us!" Miley yelled with nothing but hatred in her voice at her.

"Really, is that any way to treat your old friend Des?" wondered Elena innocently while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Miley let a scowl form on her lips, showing how much she _loved_ seeing her old friend again. Just then Travis gazed to his left and let his own scowl appear on his face.

"Aldan you might as well come out here too," he suddenly announced before a teenaged male appeared out of thin air also a short distance away from them.

The boy also had a light complexion, his eyes were blue though they seemed to harbor some green color to them, and his hair was a light brown. He was wearing black jeans with a dark red t-shirt and around his neck was a small gold pendant with a gold star in the center hanging on a thin gold chain.

"Still as observant as ever I see," he responded casually to Travis with a sly smile.

By now both Miley and Travis's bodies were tense and alert with hard emotionless expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on, why are you both so uptight? We only have the best interest at heart for you," started Elena, waving off their hostility as if it wasn't even present.

"Yeah, come on Dav, can you honestly tell me you don't miss the good old days?" asked Aldan with a challenging look directed at Travis.

"I don't," he answered plainly, not letting any emotion but displeasure show.

"Neither do I," agreed Miley, keeping the emotionless mask on as well.

Elena and Aldan let their smirks grow as they moved in closer as dark balls of magic formed in their hands.

"Well you both will be saying different when we're finished with you," declared Elena in a threatening voice, before she and her partner attacked, sending the spheres of magic at them.

Travis quickly counteracted them by forming a magical barrier to block the attacks. He then sent streams of lightening at them making the two go on the defensive.

"Run!" he told Miley as he continued shooting lightening at them.

She didn't want to leave him to fight all by himself but she knew that with her magic suppressed at the time she would just be in the way. So she did as told and started running towards the entrance of the barn. Unfortunately she wasn't able to make it outside as a human like creature appeared to grab her and then disappeared with her in its clutches.

"Miley!" shouted Travis in alarm after seeing what happened.

Yet that was all the distraction they needed before the duo shot magical chains that wrapped securely around his arms and legs, preventing him from doing any magic. Aldan walked closer to him with a victorious smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you will be with her again soon enough," he replied mischievously before all three of them disappeared from the barn.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Also I have pictures of Elena and Aldan in my profile and it is VERY important that you look at those pictures. **


End file.
